Fail Fluff: Various Reader-Insert
by H. Wesfern
Summary: Various Reader-Insert. Sorry if fluff is fail. ReaderxVarious (No Yaoi) Rated T, maybe for cursing.
1. Chapter 1: Rain

**A/N: I'm making a Reader-Insert story! I'm sorry if this is too cheesy, or if there's grammatical errors, I'm not that fluent in english. **

**Owell.**

**REMEMBER: I only update this when I feel like it. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**1. Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

_Tsuna was dense. Super dense. Which was why, Tsuna didn't know that you were inlove with him._

"Ah, it's raining."

"Yeah."

_Splitter splatter. _That was all you can hear. It was raining when you and your best friend, Tsunayoshi Sawada are both on your way home. Good thing Tsuna brought his umbrella, as you forgot yours, he didn't have an extra one though. He offered to use the umbrella with you, since you didn't have one. Your house was right next to Tsuna, so you didn't turn down the offer.

"(Y/N)-chan, are you okay? Are you wet anywhere?" Tsuna asked you with concern.

"A-Ah, I'm f-fine. Thanks." you replied.

"Alright. If you say so." he smiled kindly.

You looked at him.

"(Y/N)-chan?" Tsuna turned to you with an innocent look.

_Madly in love with him._

"I-It's nothing." you managed to say/stutter, blushing profusely.

_Splitter splatter._

"Ah, (Y/N)-chan."

"Yes?"

"Can you come over in our house later?" He asked.

"S-Sure. But why?" you were curious, you wanted to know.

He sheepishly scratched his head, "I don't understand today's lesson, and I need to study for the exams."

"Okay." you smiled at him, "but, why didn't you ask Hayato? He's way smarter than me."

He sweat dropped, "Uhh, I can't understand what he's trying to teach me. So I thought maybe you would be able to."

You giggled.

"Alright, I'll be in your house around 6:00."

"Okay, thanks, (Y/N)-chan."

You walked with him in silence. You noted just now that he was taller than you.

_Splitter splatter._

Then you noticed that his left sleeve was wet. _Very_ wet.

"Tsuna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel wet anywhere?"

"No, not at all." he smiled.

"Liar." you accused him.

"Huh?" he was confused.

You pointed at his left sleeve, "Your left shoulder is soaked."

"It's okay. " He smiled. You almost melted with that smile.

You hugged him, (don't forget the blushing) like what every couple do when they're under an umbrella.

"E-Ehh? (Y/N)-chan?" Tsuna half-shouted, blushing.

"Y-You won't get wet if I do this, right?" you stuttered. Your heart was beating really fast.

"Y-Yeah." he blushed deep red, holding you very close, all the way home.

_Splitter splatter._

_You were also dense, super dense, and maybe even denser than Tsuna. Which was why, you didn't know..._

_That Tsuna was in love with you._

* * *

**A/N: Goodness, was it too cheesy? I'm sorry if it's short, bad, and ugly. This is my first ever fanfic. But, criticism is welcomed! Flames would be…okay, I guess.**

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I will make stories of random characters. I will also take requests. You can review, you can PM me too. (For the request, of course) **

**But I do not do Yuri or Yaoi, nor FemTsuna or anything like that. **

**I'm very happy other people do like my story. Though I can't guarantee that every chapter will be of your taste. I'm sorry. **

**Today is Squalo, by the way. :) I love Squalo, dunno why, but I get attracted to him. Even though he is so noisy, and I love quiet, I still really like him. Huh, weird. **

**Meh, well, ENJOY. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YOU or KHR.  
**

* * *

**2. Superbi Squalo****  
**

"Squalo?" rubbing your eyes, you called out to him. You yawned and went near him and sat down on the couch beside him.

It has been 2 months since you and the second-in command started to go out.

He did not reply to you, instead he kept working on whatever he was doing. You can't focus, since you just had woken up.

You were confused by his reply. Most of the time he would shout, "VOI! What do you want, woman?!"Or just shout at you, even if it was early in the morning.

Then you noticed that he was working, on the computer. You nudged him with your shoulder, trying to gain his attention, but failed.

You didn't like him ignoring you, so you started to form a plan. You stood up and went behind the couch, and you hugged his back, all your weight pouring him down.

He managed to sit up properly, you, seeing an angry mark as you did this action, was satisfied. But he didn't turn to you, nor did anything, except continuing to work on his well, work.

"Squalo~" you singsong his name while twirling one strand of hair you managed to reach.

Another mark on his head.

"Squalooo~" you rested your head on his left shoulder and stared at him.

He was shaking in anger. He was about to burst. You know it.

"Squaloo~"

He turned his head to your direction, "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WAN-!"

**CHUU~**

"!" Squalo, realizing that you just gave him a kiss, was blushing madly, and stumbled away from you, his right hand on his mouth. He turned to look away from you, trying to hide that he was blushing, which failed.

You went over to him, held his head and turned his head to face you.

You smiled at him warmly and giggled, "I love you, Squalo."

He blushed harder even though it seemed impossible.

..

..

Suddenly he was dead quiet.

"(Y/N)..." he muttered, you panicked mentally. Maybe he was angry? He might be, considering that this was his first kiss. Or maybe he didn't like the kiss? You didn't know and you didn't like it.

"U-uhm..." nervous, your eyes averted away from him.

"(Y/N), look at me." Squalo said quite sternly.

You turned to look at him, "I-I'm sor-"

**CHU~**

You were stunned. You couldn't move, but you knew you were blushing, maybe even harder than Squalo was.

"I love you too, (Y/N)." you looked up to him, he wasn't looking at you, but you could see that faint blush near his cheeks. You, embarrassed, hid your face in Squalo's chest.

"Baka," you muttered, cheeks were flaring red, "and I thought you were mad at me."

He smiled and hugged you.

* * *

**A/N: Huhuhuhu. Was it alright? Please leave a review, favorite, or maybe follow this story? Well, I'm fine if you guys don't like it. Thank you!**

**H. Wesfern/Wesfern H.**


End file.
